


Aniele Boży...

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Dean Prays to Castiel, Gen, Hannah is bitch, I'm Going to Hell, Kid Dean, Kid Sam, Lonely Dean, Sad Dean, Wings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean modli się pierwszy raz. Nie jest w tym najlepszy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aniele Boży...

Było już ciemno, kiedy John chwycił za ramię swojego starszego syna budząc go ze snu. Młody łowca niechętnie usiadł na łóżku w kolejnym pokoju motelowym jakich pełno przy głównych drogach. Nie było tu luksusów, jednakże był dach nad głową i ciepło. Więcej nie potrzebował do szczęścia. Miał też młodszego braciszka o którego dbał, w końcu był już dorosły i mógł się zajmować Samem. Tata zawsze mówił, że Dean ma obowiązek opieki nad nim i jeśli nie dotrzyma warty nad braciszkiem, demony zabiorą mu Sammyego tak jak zabrały mamę. Tyle wystarczyło dziesięcioletniemu chłopcu o zielonych oczach. Nie mógł pozwolić demonom czy innym potworom by odebrały mu brata.  
-Wyjeżdżam na kilka dni. - oznajmił John zaspanemu chłopcu. Dean przetarł oczy by jakoś się rozbudzić. Nie mógł być senny. Straciłby wtedy czujność.  
-Tak jest, sir.- powiedział cicho. Nie rozumiał tego, że nazywa tak tatę. Kiedyś słyszał jak inne dzieci bawiące się pod oknami motelu w którym spędzali noc nazywały swoich ojców "tata, tatuś". Musiał stanąć na palcach i wdrapać się na komodę by zobaczyć jak jego rówieśnicy grają w piłkę, rzucają patyki psom i śmieją się ze swoimi ojcami. Zapytał wtedy czy wyjdą na spacer albo czy się pobawią na dworze.  
-Nie bądź śmieszny, Dean. Mamy robotę do wykonania.- tylko tyle usłyszał w odpowiedzi, nawet mimo tego że Sammy okazał jakieś zainteresowanie. Blondyn wiedział, że on jest tylko żołnierzykiem, którego zadaniem jest obrona brata. Nie był głupi, widział czasem jak John uśmiecha się do młodszego z synów kiedy starszy udawał, że śpi. Rozumiał to. Sam był oczkiem w głowie taty, był ukochanym synkiem. Dean nie obwiniał nigdy nikogo za to że jego wykluczono z rodziny jako takiej. Nie miał żalu o to że John nawet nie czyta mu przed snem, co czasem robił kiedy Sam obudził się w nocy i nie mógł zasnąć. Nigdy nie miał żalu, jednak zdarzały się noce kiedy musiał chować twarz w poduszkę by móc sobie pozwolić na łzy. Nikt nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. W końcu był dorosły.  
Pożegnał ojca, siadając na fotelu. Obserwował brata, śpiącego w najlepsze. Pamiętał pierwsze słowo kiedy tylko Sam zaczął mówić. Nie mama. Nie tata. Dean. Powtarzał to jak mantrę, gdy zielonooki uczył go chodzić. Dean, Dean, Dean...z każdym kolejnym razem gdy Sammy wymawiał jego imię, serce blondyna rosło od ciepłych uczuć. Nie potrafił wskazać bardziej szczęśliwego momentu swojego życia. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że czuł się jednak samotny. Mama mówiła, że zawsze są przy nim anioły. Nie było ich. Pozwoliły jej umrzeć w strasznych płomieniach. Mimo to chłopiec upewnił się, że brat śpi i klęknął by cichutko i niepewnie zacząć szeptać słowa modlitwy. Często się mylił, zacinał. Ojciec uważał, że Bóg nie istnieje i modlitwa to strata czasu.

Anioł obserwował go uważnie każdego dnia. Podziwiał tego dzielnego chłopca, który przeszedł już tyle. Czekało go dużo zła, ale także szczęścia. Wiedział jakie jest przeznaczenie zielonookiego chłopca.  
-Castielu, nie wolno ci.- powiedziała cicho Hannah, łapiąc go za ramię, gdy zauważyła rozwinięte czarne skrzydła. Niebieskooki jednak ją odepchnął delikatnie i zniknął, zostawiając za sobą raj.  
[i]Aniele boży, stróżu mój. Ty zawsze...przy mnie stój. Rano...we dnie...w nocy. Bądź mi...Bądź mi ku pomocy. Strzeż duszy i ciała mego. Zaprowadź mnie do...dobrego miejsca w którym jest mama.[/i]  
Modlitwa, którą słyszał była nieporadna, niepewna jak cichutki głos chłopca. Była jednak szczera, prawdziwa. Castiel widział jego samotność, smutek. Dlatego wylądował przed nim i uśmiechnął się blado. Zielone oczy rozszerzył strach. Chłopiec złapał strzelbę i wymierzył w mężczyznę, w którym było voś znajomego.  
-Czym jesteś?-zapytał hardo. Brunet rozłożył szeroko skrzydła za sobą.  
-Nazywam się Castiel.Jestem aniołem Pana. Modliłeś się do mnie.- powiedział, wyciągając dłoń do chłopaka. Opalona ręka dziecka nieśmiało zbliżyła się do ręki anioła. Castiel zaprowadził go do łóżka i okrył kołdrą.  
-Za każdym razem kiedy będziesz smutny albo samotny, pamiętaj że masz mnie. Zawsze wrócę kiedy mnie wezwiesz. Teraz śpij. Będę czuwać.- pogłaskał jasne włosy chłopca, który natychmiast zasnął.

Rano starszy Winchester znalazł obok łóżka kilka czarnych piór. Były dziwnie miękkie w dotyku. Nie miał pojęcia skąd się wzięły. Nigdy o nich nie wspomniał nikomu.

Castiel musiał wracać pilnie wezwany przez Michaela. Hannah wykorzystała jego nieuwagę by wymazać chłopcu pamięć. Nie powinien wiedzieć o aniołach. Przez kolejne lata pocieszała swojego brata, który czekał ciągle na wezwanie. Wreszcie przestał, chłopiec który stał się już mężczyzną nie potrzebował anioła. Pewnego dnia jednak do anioła dotarła nieskładna modlitwa. Urywane słowa przepełnione bólem. Tłumiony płacz. Nie słyszał nigdy tyle nieszczęścia na raz. Tyle samotności. Dean Winchester cierpiał. Dean Winchester był w Piekle. Dean Winchester musiał zostać uratowany.


End file.
